1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a holder for attachment of a popcorn bag to the armrest of a seat in a movie theatre or other place of exhibition of cultural or sporting events.
2. Background Art
It is usual, if not common that people attending movie theatres will obtain refreshment drink as well as a bag of popcorn for consumption during the course of a movie. Many movie theatres today have seats which include at least one arm having a cup holder at the forward end of the arm. An example of this type of movie theatre seat is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The cup holder may be a simple cylindrical ring formed of plastic or other material and may comprise an integral part of the arm of the seat. While the cup holder provides a convenient resting place for the refreshment drink, there is no comparable device for supporting a bag of popcorn which the moviegoer may also be consuming.
The present invention solves the problem of supporting a bag of popcorn, or indeed a box or cup or other container for popcorn, preferably from the arm of the seat in the theatre or stadium. Basically, the invention is composed of a hook which attaches to the forward portion of the cup holder or armrest and has a receiving arm that receives the opening of a tab affixed to the popcorn bag. However, several embodiments are presented.
Prior patents related to the field of the present invention but which are quite different from the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,516, to Young, entitled xe2x80x9cConcession Goods Holder;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,220, to Daviss, entitled xe2x80x9cContainer for Holding Popcorn and a Drink Cup;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,183, to McConnell et al., entitled xe2x80x9cStroller Accessory Bar and Drink Holder;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,412, to Mason, entitled xe2x80x9cBeverage Container Holder;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,570, to Kim, entitled xe2x80x9cFood Container Adaptable for Holding a Drink Cup;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,262, to Sharkey, entitled xe2x80x9cAuxilliary Condiment Container;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,000, to Stoll et al., entitled xe2x80x9cRecyclable Materials Caddy for Hanging Attachment to a Waste Receptacle;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,631, to Bartelt, entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Holding Containers;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,723, to Rudolph et al., entitled xe2x80x9cConvertible Capsule Container;xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 47,085, to Veith, entitled xe2x80x9cPopcorn Bag.xe2x80x9d
In summary, the present invention is an apparatus for supporting concessions upon a stadium chair armrest comprising a tab defining an opening in a concessions container, for example a popcorn bag, and also comprising a hook having a support arm and a receiving arm. The support arm is attachable to the armrest of the stadium chair and the receiving arm is engageable with the opening in the tab, which is attached to the concessions container. The hook can be shaped in various fashions, but preferably shaped as an S-hook or a U-hook. The hook has an overall horizontal width extending from the armrest of between approximately {fraction (3/16)} and {fraction (5/16)} inches. This way, the hook does not protrude too far into the space between adjacent rows of stadium seating. The support arm of the hook can be temporarily attached to the stadium chair armrest, preferably over the rim of the armrest cup holder. In this embodiment no adhesive or connecting means such as a rivet is used and the hook is engaged with, for example the armrest cup holder, via a friction fit. In this embodiment the user can easily remove the hook from the armrest. In an alternative embodiment the support arm of the hook is permanently attachable to the stadium chair armrest. In this embodiment the hook is additionally adhered with an adhesive, double-sided tape, rivet, or other connecting means so that the hook is permanently attached to the armrest and the user cannot remove it. In yet another embodiment the hook support arm is integrated with the stadium chair armrest. In this embodiment the hook is manufactured into a surface of the armrest or preferably the armrest cup holder and the receiving arm extends outward from the armrest or armrest cup holder. This is an even more permanent embodiment of the hook.
The tab of the present invention can be attachable to both the inside and outside surfaces of a sidewall of the concessions container to provide additional support. An adhesive can be used to attach the tab to the concessions container sidewall surfaces. Of course, the tab need only be attachable to one surface of a sidewall of the concession""s container, but adhering to both inside and outside surfaces is preferred for added stability.
In an alternative embodiment the hook is comprised of a support arm attachable to the armrest and a receiving arm, such as described above, and the concessions container has an opening in a sidewall to hook over the receiving arm. A stabilizing piece is integral with the concessions container to define the opening and provide additional strength. This stabilizing piece is manufactured into the concessions container.
In yet another embodiment, the hook is integral with the concessions container and is either manufactured into the concessions container or affixed to the concessions container by the end user. This hook is comprised of a support arm which is attachable over the rim of the cup holder of the stadium chair armrest and a stabilizing arm which is attachable to the concessions container sidewall.
A method of supporting a concessions container from the stadium chair armrest comprises the steps of dispensing a tab defining an opening to the user, the consumer of the popcorn or other concessions; attaching the tab to the concessions container; attaching a hook to the stadium chair armrest; and hanging the concessions container via the tab opening over the hook.
A primary object of the present invention is to hold a popcorn container at a theatre or stadium seat.
Another object of the present invention is that the apparatus be easy to apply to the stadium seat.
Another object of the present invention is that the apparatus be easily adaptable to all types of arm rests and/or cup holders.
Yet another object of the present invention is to accommodate all types of popcorn containers, such as bags, buckets, and boxes.
Still another object of the present invention is to meet all safety codes of a theatre environment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is that it be easily adapted into the manufacturing process of existing products.
A primary advantage of the present invention is its overall simplicity.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is economical.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it does not require cleaning.
Still another advantage of the present invention is it is easily replaceable.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is that it effectively adds comfort.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.